Morgue Attack 2
Morgue Attack is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. Although it only displays once on the mission map, this quest is a series of three timed battles that are fought back to back. Once selections are made for the first battle, decks cannot be changed for the remainder of the series until the fighting has concluded and the Hunters achieve victory. The Arkz have stormed Pioneer 2 and are attempting to destroy the C.A.R.D. Laboratory. Immediately after the first wave was defeated, the Commander must once again guide the Hunters to secure another victory against another band of enemies and defend the lab at all costs. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 16-1b From: Government Mission: Intruders have infiltrated the Pioneer 2 Central Information Room and are now making their way to the Morgue. We'd like you to handle this matter immediately. Stage: Morgue Requirements: Clear Morgue Attack 1 Party composition: 2v2 Teammate & deck: Guykild (GZZUGGH!) + same hunter as previous mission Enemy & deck: Creinu (Full Might) + Memoru (Stinky Pigs) Team rules: Defeat both opponents within 30 minutes; Phase duration is limited to 20 seconds Selectable characters: Same hunter as previous mission Cutscene character: None Unlocks: Morgue Attack 3 Morgue Attack 2 takes place on the Morgue map in a 7x7 grid with the middle blocked off. The enemy team begins the fight north of the map, with Creinu (represented by the red circle) starting off northwest while Memoru (orange circle) is stationed east of her. The blue circle denotes the selectable character chosen by the player, while the purple circle is Guykild, the mandatory teammate for this battle. Unlike other fights seen thus far, the Morgue Attack series is a marathon of battles that are fought back to back with no break in between the action. The second fight must be completed within 30 minutes, the timer of which begins its countdown during the characters' introductory banter. Enemy turns will also deplete the timer, so it is best to keep this in mind as the battle rages on. Both opponents must be incapacitated within the time limit otherwise the Hunters will lose. If Guykild is defeated in battle, the mission will continue but the Commander's hunter will be alone for the remainder of this fight. If the Commander's hunter falls in battle, the mission will be considered a loss. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Quest dialogue ---- Guykild: BZZ... (I won't spare you even if you are female AND child) Memoru: Well, I'm going to mess up your face! Creinu: Memoru! Don't over-do it, OK? (Time remaining 29:37... and counting...) (Upon sensing that her teammate is about to be defeated, Memoru rushes to the aid of Creinu.) Memoru: You'd better thank me for this later. (Memoru temporarily pulls Creinu away, causing the Hunters to miss 1 attack) Category:Hunters story quests